Sights
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: "I thought you said 'no feelings'" Leon reminded him, his voice soft and low, no hint of reprisal in it. Despite himself, he had fallen a while ago.


**A/N: **Just a little something because I'm in the need of some seme Cloud and a short break from Ever Again. Don't worry, I'm still hammering away at chapter 9 and it should be done for Monday, Tuesday at the latest.

I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **Lyrics belong to London Grammar.

* * *

'What are you afraid of  
I know that you are  
Keep it in your sights now  
And don't let it go far  
What are you afraid of  
Making it better  
Keep it by your side now  
Whatever the weather  
Keep it together  
Keep it together'

_Sights – London Grammar_

**Sights**

Cloud came with a breathy shudder, gasping and rutting softly against the warm body underneath him as he slowly, slowly spent himself. A trickle of sweat slipped along the curve of his back, disappearing into the cleft of his buttocks as he spread his knees wider to help shift his weight from his forearms. He lowered his head, resting his forehead against his lovers as he breathed a soft sigh and kissed the cheek that was pressed warmly under his lips. He felt the muscles of Leon's neck move as the brunet swallowed and licked his lips, turning his head ever so slightly to place a chaste kiss to the shell of the blond warrior's ear – the one with the earring in it. Cloud shivered at the contact regardless of the heat in the room.

Leon clenched his thighs together slightly, running his foot up the back of Cloud's leg in a soothing gesture and shifted so that they were more comfortable, Cloud still buried deep inside of him. He felt the swordsman brush the sweat matted bangs from his neck and kiss him there, the tender gesture far too intimate and meaningful for Cloud. Leon ran his fingertips up the blond's spine, stopping at the base of his skull and winding his long fingers into the fine hair, damp with exertion.

"I thought you said 'no feelings'" Leon reminded him, his voice soft and low, no hint of reprisal in it. Despite himself, he had fallen a while ago.

"I know." He felt the burr of Cloud's answer tingle against his skin as the younger man continued to press soft, moist kisses to the column of his throat, his actions lazy and indulgent.

Leon reached up and took Cloud's face between his hands, pulling away from his lover's attentive mouth and gave him a deep and incisive look, his brows creased in the middle.

"You said it was too risky, that we couldn't afford to…" Leon trailed off, briefly wondering why he was protesting so much.

Cloud leaned down, and captured Leon's mouth with his own, pressing his need and affection into the kiss as he worked the older man's lips apart. Leon responded by wrapping his arms around the blond's neck and moaning as the movement of Cloud's body against his thrilled his sensitive flesh, just softening.

"It is and we can't" Cloud reaffirmed against those bruised lips. "But I don't want to stop."

A light flush spread its way across Leon's body.

"You're not scared?" Leon asked, knowing Cloud and fearing the answer.

Cloud reached down and gripped Leon's hip, pinching the flesh there with almost bruising strength as he rolled his hips slightly, enjoying the last tingles of sensation that Leon's body gave him.

"I'm petrified." He admitted; his eyes wide and honest.

And as crazy as it seemed, Leon took comfort in that. To know that Cloud felt as he did - wild eyed and terrified – made it just a little bit more bearable. He threaded his fingers through the bangs around Cloud's face and pulled the younger man down to kiss him, his own exploration a riposte to Cloud's.

Leon was content to let Cloud take over the kiss, pressing his weight into the brunet as his flesh stirred to life again. Leon was replete as he let Cloud take his body one more time, relishing in the warm touches and the soft flick of his hips, the way bunched muscles moved under pale and shadowed skin. He lost himself in the way Cloud moved above him, solid and forceful, his touch firm.

The brunet trembled his way to orgasm, his moans low and throaty, his soft gasps swallowed by Cloud's hungry kisses.

There were sore muscles and stiff winces as they shifted themselves into a comfortable hold, the brunet's head tucked under the blond's chin, a possessive leg thrown over a hip to bring their bodies closer.

Leon pressed a kiss to the bottom of Cloud's throat, breathing in the musky smell of him and closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
